This protocol has two main objectives: 1) to study a novel test for steatorrhea and 2) to study the effect of fat content of meal on steatorrhea of chronic pancreatitis treated with porcine pancreatic lipase. This protocol consists of two linked, but slightly different protocols. In the parent protocol (37-98-00), we studied three patients. Because of the gastric intubation part of the protocol and the requirement for relatively long stays in the GCRC, we elected to amend the protocol (37-98-01). The protocol now only involves collection of two 72-hour stools while patients are on a special diet at home. There is no GCRC stay involved. Recruitment of patients is slightly increased in protocol #37-98-01. We intend to enter suitable patients into the parent protocol (37-98-00) or the amended (37-98-01) protocol pending patient acceptance. The trend for most patients is to do the study at home, rather than spending time in the Saint Marys GCRC. To date, there are no publications resulting from the work done in the protocol.